Naruto The Next Generation
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: After the Great Ninja war Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto started a new life with their family and kids. As Sasuke's Daughter Aya Uchiha was special with a hidden power deep inside her, that many wanted the power for there own twisted reason. As their was another secret to the Uchiha clan the blue Sharingan user's. What will happen to Aya and the new enemy that rises from the shadow.
1. Prolog

**Hey Everyone this is Sammiekinz09 and I'm doing a new fanfiction on my anime charter. I got asked a lot about doing a story for it on my deviantart. I was really surprised that people wanted me to wright a story about my Character Aya Uchiha . She is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter they will also have another kids. This is supposed to be based off after the great ninja war. There will also be other characters in this fanfition that are other kids from naruto,ino,shikamaru and garra ect as there will also be other characters and new enemys. But any ways I hope this came out good. I don't want to give away too much of the story, Just enough so you don't get confused. But any ways here is the story. I don't own Naruto. And this story is mostly going to be about my charter sasuke and sakura are going to be in it threw the story. Please review :] and no drama bombs this time! Haha**

** =xxx=**

**When life gives you the chance to start over take it**

**.**

**We Shouldn't let fear take over, let it go and let the people **

**Back into your heart**

**.**

**Because they love you **

** =xxx=**

**The New Generation **

**Prolog **

As the Great Ninja war was coming to its end as the reunited team 7 was ahead fighting off last of the ten tailed beast. With Obito in custody and questioned by the 4 Kage. It wasn't long before what was left of the ten tailed beast was sealed away in a special jutsu. The remaining ninja squads would head back to their home lands to help clean up any of the damage and rest to regain their health and strength back. Naruto decided to walk with Hinata home at the leaf village as he would blush a small tint of red holding Hinata's hand.

As Sasuke and Sakura were alone together. As their silence grew to an awkward one. Sakura could feel the awkward tension she would gulp silently as she would speak up to break the silence between the two of them. "uhm…Sasuke-kun…thank you for coming back…you don't release how long I wanted to see you again…it make's me happy heh…silly huh?"

"Sakura…" he spoke in his usual monotone masculine voice as he would glance at her with his dark oxen eye's into her vibrant green one's

"y…yes S-Sasuke-kun?" a bit startled she stuttered to his voice. "your annoying…but seeing you now….you have changed a lot…and I'm…" A small tint of pink would make it way across his cheeks as he would look away running his hand threw his dark spiky locks." I'm sorry…for hurting you…but…I want to make it up to you…So Sakura Haruno will you be my ninja bride?" Sasuke managed to blush darker this wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. Sakura would look up at him surprised as she couldn't help but drop jaw in awe and shock. Her face turning into a bright beat red shade as she nodded yes to him jumping up to wrap her arms around his long neck and toned shoulders. "YES! YES! Sasuke-kun I will!"

"Are you sure you're ok with this...I'm not perfect." he would look at her she would look into his eye's as she would gentling place her hands on each side of his face. "sasuke-kun…you come to love not by finding the perfect person. But by seeing am imperfect person perfectly…and Sasuke I love you with your flaws."

~A year later~

Sasuke and sakura were married as they had their first son Daisuke. He was a strong baby, with dark hair like his father and beautiful green eyes like her mother. As the two happy couple were sleeping peacefully in their bed, the morning rays shined upon them. As Daisuke cried in the warm morning, waking up both parents.

"mhmm Sasuke-kun…its your turn" she would lean over and kiss his cheek tenderly. As he yawned stretching as he looked at his wife, As he would sit up stretching his messy bed hair. "you go and take him, and I will take a shower." She would rise a brow to him crossing her arm's. "haha..ok I get it hun…I'll go…" Sasuke chuckled as he got up from their bed, to go check on his crying son. As he entered the babies room he would pick up his infant son cradling him in his arms tenderly kissing Daisuke's cheek as he rocked him back and forth soothing his son's crying. "shhh…there there…it's alright don't cry little one daddy's here…" Sasuke would carry his son back to his and Sakura's bed room. "how about we go and lay down huh?" he would lay his son down on the bed as he would lay next to little Daisuke as he played with his son's feet, watching Daisuke giggle happily. "you know it would be great if you slept longer…ha ha" Daisuke would giggle more looking up at his father. "you find that funny don't you?" Sasuke would smile looking down at his little boy for a while. "you know…even now I still can't believe you are still here…It's amazing"

Sakura would walk back into the bed room quietly after her relaxing hot shower she deserved after along few nights taking care of her little baby boy. She would lean agents the door frame listening to Sasuke talk to Daisuke smiling warmly.

"I never imaged I would become a father…I mean I wanted to restore my clan…but that was only a blurred idea of it…" sasuke would continue to talk to his son as Sakura's green eye's widen as she listened to her husband. "I lived with your mommy for awhile before I realized I had feelings for her…I never thought about kids even then…even after mommy told me something…" Sakura would listen to him more as her vibrant green eyes started shed a tear . "I just excepted things as they were, I was pleased with my life for once…And I love your mommy very much…and I still do…and then you happened" Sakura would smiled happily as she would look at the two great men in her life, As Sasuke poked Daisuke's nose softly." You are my miracle…out miracle…and I love you" Daisuke would giggle and grab his father's finger's playfully. Meanwhile as Sakura would walk into the room standing next to both Sasuke and Daisuke .

"That was one nice speech…heh…I should have recorded that…" Sakura giggled happily

"how along have you been standing there?" Sasuke would glance up a bit surprised

"Long enough heh… and I must say you becoming a father has made you incredibly soft…" she smiled and kissed her husband and son's cheek . "Who knew..." Sasuke smirked his usual serious one, as Sakura laughed picking up her little man nuzzling him close to her." And I'm happy to have great my two great men in my life…and mommy loves you both dearly."

~meanwhile~

Sasuke would hold Daisuke in his arms, as he was waiting for sakura to come back from her doctor's appointment. As he saw Naruto come by waving. "HEY SASUKE! So Sasuke…Hows fatherhood treating you man?"

"Fine…it couldn't be better what about you dobe?"

"REALLY?!" naruto would look at his friends face shocked. Sasuke would look at his friend with a his usual serious face. "why wouldn't it?"

"your kid doesn't scream the house down? Dosent keep you awake all night? Or pulls your hair? AND puke all over you? " As Naruto looked at him with disbelief crossing his arms. As he looked at the sleeping face of Daisuke as the small infant was about to cry in his father's arms, Sasuke would rock little Daisuke back in forth."Shh its ok…" Soon Little Daisuke would fall back to sleep.

"…."Naruto would stare at his friend rising a brow to him."How did you do that Sasuke?"

"Do what dobe?" Sasuke would look at him confused.

"claimed him down before he started to crying" Naruto still was a bit taken by Sasuke's clam son "Yes…so?...My kid isn't your kid Naruto…" Sasuke smirked as Naruto backed away a bit as some sweat drops fell from his face before Naruto started to cry looking up into the clear blue sky. "LIFE IS SO CRULE!...WHY CANT MY KID BE CLAM LIKE THIS ONE!"

Sasuke chuckled and shock his head at Naruto."Because I think your kid took after you…" Naruto's face would come close to Sasukes with wide eyes shocked! " WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!"

"you know full well dobe…" he smirked satisfied with his friends reaction.

"you know I liked you better before you became a father…these five mouths have made you even colder sasuke" Naurto ranted

"Really?...Sakura told me I have become softer" a small smirk grew from his lips. As naruto rolled his eyes looking at Sasuke dumbfounded. "you…soft?...never in this life"

"mhpm…"

"Any way Sas-teme…were is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"she's with Tsunande…she went to see her about something" he spoke calmly

"for what ?" Naruto looked puzzled "I don't know…" Sasuke spoke as he rocked his son

"you sure…last time Hinata went to her…she found out she was pregnant AGAIN" Naruto sighed "Lucky for you I don't think that wont be happening…and I would be glad if it didn't to me"

"That's a low blow Naruto…" Sasuke would look at naruto with an annoyed look. Naruto eyes widen as he realized what he said as he bowed his head to Sasuke."I'm so sorry Sasuke…I didn't mean to say it that way"

~oo~oo~

"you should think before you speak…not speak then think…I'm happy I get at least one child…and Sakura see's Tsunade almost every day and she is a medic ninja after all"

"GOMENASAI!" Naruto cried out feeling more sorry.

"and if you didn't want any more children…maybe you should consider using protection dobe…" he smirked

"Since when are you an expert on these kinda things teme…" naruto raised a brow.

"don't tell you don't know about protection?" Sasuke staired at his friend confused as naruto's eye's widen bugging out as his jaw droped. As he straightened up and crossed his arms looking at his friend with straight face."o…of course I do…"

"right…" Sasuke smirked.

As three years passed Daisuke grew bigger into an adorable toddler. Sasuke was in the living room with Naruto as his son was playing with naruto's son Kinta. As they would wait for Hinata and Sakura to come back from Tsunade's office. "hey Sas-teme…heh look our little guys are getting along well…" Naruto grinned a cheeky one as he laughed.

"Dobe…they are just kids why wouldn't they get along…"

"mhm mhmm right! Heh but hey! Do you know when the girls will be back?" Naruto sighed stretching his arm in the arm yawning.

"mhm they said it would take awhile….dont worry about it so much they will come back when they can" Sasuke spoke calmly as he crossed his arms.

"DADDY! DADDY! Look!" Daisuke shouted smiling as he ran over to his father and uncle Naruto with a green plushie dinosaur ." RAWR! Haha"

"heh nice job son…" Sasuke would pat his little son's head gently. As he heard the front door open.

"Sasuke …Daisuke I'm home" Sakura shouted as she took her boots off, as Hinata followed after her taking off her sandals. As the two female walked into the living room were their son's and husband's were.

"I'm in the living room Sakura" he would glance over as he saw her coming in with Hinata.

"oh hey Sasuke heh and how's my little guy" She would pat Daisukes head gently. "Oh hey Naruto…what brings you here?"

"I just droped by to see how Sasuke was coping and to have Kinta and Daisuke play together"

"oh heh and how is he coping?"Sakura smiled as she looked at him then Hinata.

"N-naruto…I thought you'd be home cleaning like you said earlier…"Hinata stuttered as she looked at her husband.

"ahh..uhmm well you see…I thought Sasuke needed more help so I desided id do that later ha ha"Naruto spoke as a sweat drop fell down from his side as he rubbed the back of his head."But he is coping better then me…"

"That's good to hear" Sakura smiled as Sasuke smirked looking at his wife."mhm im having a great day with my son"

"uhmm well Sasuke…I have something to tell you" She would looked to the side a bit as she sighed softly and nervously

"Naruto…i-I have something to tell you to" Hinata spoke up looking at her husband

"What's that?" Both Naruto and Sasuke responded intone as the girls looked at each other and smiled brightly as Hinata blushed "We both are Pregnant!" Sakura chirped as Hinata nodded yes.

Sasuke stood up as his eyes widen a bit as Naruto dropped jaw with bugged out eyes. "And you were telling me about protection not that long ago teme…."

"HUH?"the two girls looked at each other confused to what Naruto said

"Are you sure…I mean I thought…" Sasuke spoke a bit surprised

"Tsunade told me after having Daisuke my percentage has gone up." Sakura smiled brightly "its 85% now…"

Daisuke looked up at his mother as he sat in his father's lap, While Sakura leaned and kissed Sasuke for head. "You cured me…"

"No…you cured me Sakura…"he would kiss her lips tenderly.

"heh..isnt that sweet Naruto…" Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek holding his hand.

"ewww did they forget we were here?...But really Hinata?! Heh well i'm happy for us to" Naruto Smirked and held Hinata close.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it is Sammiekinz09 once again. Here is the first chapter of my fanction The New Generation. I hope the prolog was ok or good enough to get the ball rolling. Haha well any ways here's my first chapter. Thank you everyone for everything and inspiring to wright this. **

**=xxx=**

**The New Generation**

**Chapter 1 **

**Many of life's failures **

**.**

**Are people who did not realize how close**

**.**

**They were to success when they gave up**

**.**

Following the years after the ending of the third great ninja war the village all took their leave to rebuild their nations and live a fine peaceful live. Naruto Uzumaki grew into a fine young shinobi who became what he dreamed the Hokage of the hidden leaf village. He soon found himself marrying the lovely Hinata Hyuga. With also the defeat of Obito and the great ten tailed beast by Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke came back to his senses and returned to the village and vowed to repent for his crimes by doing missions and protection of the lives of the villagers. Sasuke finally went up to Sakura Haruno and asked her to be his ninja bride and she said yes.

Years later Naruto had his first son of the named Jiraya Uzumaki who entered the school with high expectations. Sasuke born a daughter with massive talents of chakra and skills named Aya Uchiha. Her bloodline sharingan activated when she was eight years old becoming the very first female Uchiha to use the sharingan. peace ran fourth the country for many years but now a darker shadow befalls the land of fire and the hidden leaf village. The regional chunnin exams has been announced and fellow villages have sent their best ninja to attended.-

-On the outskirts of the village three robed figures stood looking down at the village each also wearing hoods to cover their face. The middle figure within the shadow hood gleaming red sharingan eyes can be seen as you could see all three Tomas in both eyes staring down at the village. A soft wind would blow on through sweeping up the leaves as they flew passed the mysterious figures and down onto the village as the middle figure with the sharingan would vanish and soon after the other two.

**~oo~oo~oo~oo~**

At the alter to the chunnin exams the hokage naruto would come up and speak to the fellow shinobi who have come to attended and wished them all well and for them to never give up and succeed for themselves and their villages. Once his speech was over Sasuke would walk over to his daughter Aya and pat her on the head and smile.

Sasuke: "my dear Aya you will win this hands down, you are an Uchiha, not to mention you are my daughter. & you have the sharingan and your mothers medical abilities you have the highest probability to win. Now you go in their and show Naruto's kid who's boss."

At the chunnin exams, Aya stood firm next to her father Sasuke. As there seemed to be over a thousand ninja at exam. As eveyone listened to Narutos great speech of him being Hokage and when he took his chunnin exams.

Naruto:"Young ninja and old today we look at the next step in the lives of our children's next point in their lives…of becoming stronger ninja. As a soul needs to have a purpose to live. Young shinobi belive in your dreams they might come true like mine was to become the next hokage! & look at me now *smirks* but in the Ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are much worse than scum...that was one of the things I learned from Kakashi-sensei...all you need to be a strong shinobi is to never give up. So everyone do your best and go for your dreams!"

Aya would glance at her father, she would wear tight navy blue skinny pants. she had told boots with her mother, white tape was wrapped around her right thigh with a black weapon holder. She wore a red leaf village band around her waist like a belt. she had a gray and black sweatshirt with the Uchiha family crest. Aya's hair was a split of both. pink like her mother Sakura and silver in the front like her father Sasuke. Her eyes matched her long hair, she would hide part of her left eye in a shy manner. She would push up her sleeves showing her Sakura blossom tattoo. she would speak to her father after he told her to do great.

"But dad what if I don't... I really don't want to disappoint you or mom... I want to make you both proud as part of an Uchiha… and do you think I'm ready to use chadori? I know you taught me it but I'm just nervous…"

Sasuke;" Shhh you are my daughter, I'll be proud of you no matter what and I have no doubt you will pass with flying colors. no go kick some ass. I don't care if u are on the same team as Naruto's kid or Shikamaru's your better than that. Because you are my daughter"

soon the exams would start the names of the all the participants would show up on the bored. Not to far from the village the mysteriously hooded figures would show up at the chunnin exams their faces were still hidden. Aya was sitting with her team mated she could sense that something was off with the hooded figures, but she would push it off

Jiraya: "OH YA! This going to be AWSOME!"

Shin: "geez this is boring"

"guys come on let's just do our best"*aya sighed softly*

As the mysterious figures appeared right before the first match was about to be announced one of them would step forward as a soft snicker would echo out from the announcer would say the name of the first hooded robed figure as his name was Zero Takehiko of the hidden in the figure would remove the hood from his head his long hair loomed hair was a dark blue with black faded ends that cover his eyes slightly, but piercing through the blackness was his deep aura filled purple eyes. Snickering a bit he would step into the arena and await his opponent.

As soon as Zero would step into the arena Sasuke's eyes would widen a bit to the fact the hidden shadow village was here and in his mind was fear as he looked away. His thoughts then turn to his daughter away as even more fear raced his mind as he knew the village all too well and the descendants of that clan. Sasuke would then move his way to find his daughter.

Zero awaited his opponent to be announced and when finally done so the contestant was Yuri Yamanaka the son of Ino and Sai. The tall blonde hair male with an un boring looking to his face stepped in and bow politely to his opponent. Yuri would speak slowly and uneasy as he looked at zero.

Yuri: Well I do wish you the best of luck, though i doubt you can win, you're not the coolest looking guy here so its best the fact that only cool guys win.

Zero: such big talk from some weird looking fellow, you talk about cool you don't even come close to it, I'm Zero and ill end your pitiful life.

Zero would grin as he clasped his hands together and formed hands signs in rapid successions one after another. after completely two he would vanish and start to appear and disappear all over the field.

Shadow style: shadow shurikan jutsu: multiple shurikan would launch out from the shadows that loomed around the arena and all heading towards Yuri, if he was strucked by them he would be cut and pierced with sharp bladed weapons and will suffer slight blood lost.

Yuri would see the attack coming as he used his acrobatic ability that he got from his mother and dodged the attacks with ease but as he did so he didn't noticed that zero had gone air bourn. As zero ascended into the air he would grin as he placed his hands to his lips and breathed out

Fire style: grand fireball jutsu: breathing in the air around and mixing the chakra in the body then exhaling would ignite the air into fire launching a giant fire ball down towards his opponent at speeds of would cause burns and numbing of the burned area leaving body unusable.*

Yuri didn't see the fireball coming as he was struck dead in the back by the great flame cindering his entire back causing massive pains throughout his body. Laying on the ground he would struggle back to his feet only to find zero standing before him holding a kunai to his for head. "Zero: your finished weakling, this chunnin exams are way too easy" After speaking his words he would swing his right foot around and kick Yuri in the face and sending him flying into the stands leaving his unconscious body. The crowed was in awe at the talent of the shinobi of the shadows they couldn't believe what happen.

Announce: the winner Zero Takehiko

Zero walked back to his fellow group as he swiped back his hair in front of the main hooded figure and smiled as he then walked past him. The hooded figure with red eyes piercing out stood there and watched without any intrigue to fight. His eyes then moved towards up to the stands where Aya Uchiha was sitting and noticing that Sasuke was right behind her and his eyes stand to his as Sasuke would growl with anger. Aya would turn back and see her father but then was taken by the announcing of the next fighters

Announcer Aya Uchiha Vs. Striker Inuzuka, the son of Kiba.

**~00~00~00~00~**

As the first fight was over in a matter of min, in shock and to the inevitable event that Yuri lost to the mysterious Zero. Everyone was in shock to see this happen. As always Jiraya would shout and rant about Yuir losing the battle.-

Jiraya:"What the hell man!"

Aya would glance up to the stands across her to were the mystierus hood man with red eyes...Red eye's that resemebled her's and her fathers. This confused her some, but she would show no apathy towards him. when he would stare her way. Her body would suddenly tense up when she felt hands griping her shoulders so suddenly. She would glance up to see her father standing behind her, his grip would get tighter, as he was trying to hold her back and protect her. She could sense by his touch that he was angry and being overly protective as Aya would look up at him confused to his actions and whisper to him.

"Dad?...what are you doing her..?"

Soon before her father could answer her, her name was announced, As she was selected to fight in the next match with Striker Inuzuka. Aya would stand as she would walk to the arena with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. She would shake Inuzuka's hand, and smiling sweetly. Aya:"Good luck" She could see his pup laying on his head as it would bark at her, Striker would smirk at her cocky like and would walk away as he spook to her- Striker:" To bad your going to lose this match a girl like you cant beat me the great INUZUKA!" With that the match started. Striker would take some pills from his pouch and eat it with his pup as they would also charge up their chakra. Soon the pup would transform into a copy like him in his beast from. Aya would smirk and shake her head at him watching them.

"your to predictable Striker, your just like your dad haha"

Aya would move her hands at fast rapped pace making a hand sign as she would make a clone of her, at this same time Inuzuka would and his transformed pup would charge at her. Striker would use his beast like jutsu and pup would both elbow her and her clone in the chest sending her flying across the arena and the clone gone. Aya would regain control of her body as she was landing she caught herself on both hands she would then flip herself back to her feet. Both her eyes were closed when she would soon hear then charging back at her, She could hear him growl under his breath. As Striker and his cloned pup would throw different strikes at her she would dodge them easily with her eyes still closed. As striker was about to throw another punch at her she would swiftly grab his arm bending it the other way. she would open her eyes reviling both her eyes a fully matured sharingun.

Striker:"NO! THATS IMPOSIABLE HOW CAN YOU A GIRL HAVE THAT!?"

Grabbing his arm tighter she would pull him closer as she would stare into his eyes she could see his chakra becoming unstable, taking her other free hand she would clench her fist tightly as she would control her blue chakra to it. as she woul speak to him. Aya:"Hey Striker...GENJUTSU!" Soon he would be standing still paralyzed like, as his companion would be confused for a moment then come charging at her, Aya would take her right hand that was glowing light blue charka would punch the pup hard knocking him out and transforming back to his pup form. Aya would relase Striker from his genjutsu and grab him by his jacket and those him down, she would soon walk away as she passed looking at him

"Dont under-estamate meh! This match is over I won."

She would look up at her team mates and her father and smiling giving them a thumbs up that she was ok. announcer would clear his throught and point over to Aya.

Announcer: the winner Aya Uchiha

~oo~oo~oo~oo~oo~

with the passing of quick battles of chunniing exams the crowd would seem to become less attentive of the fights and its speculations, as the Hokage would notice this he fidgeted a bit in his seat as he had hope for a good contest and hopes his son will be up next. As the announce came forth he spoke out loud the next two contestants.

Announcer: Shin Nara and Shura from the hidden shadows.

Shin would stand up from his seat as he sighed and slowly walked down towards the center field. In his mind he could remember his father always mentioning to him as he always had to fight a female in these exams as he found himself also sighing if he had to fight one. But as he heard the name of the second fighter he found himself surprised he was against a male that he stood in the center ready for a fight.

Shin: this is a drag though i am lucky I'm not too much like my old man, I don't have to fight a female like he always did.

The hooded figure from the hidden shadows steppted forwards as the figure stood in front of shin. a gripping fist shaked angrily as the figure threw down the hood and from beneath the hood long burning red hair flowed on down her back as she grinned with anger. Her eyes a crimson blood red stared down the male as she shouted-

Shura: AND WHATS WRONG WITH FACING A GIRL HUH, YOU THINK WE ARE WEAK HUH, YOU PATHIC TWERP ILL CRUSH YOU JUST LIKE ZERO CRUSHED HIS PITFUL FOE.

-with an anger like fire shura jumped back and threw her hands together as she formed hand signs and placed her hands to her lips and blew out towards shin.-

Fire style: fireball jutsu: a giant fireball shot out from her lips as it flew towards shin at rapid speeds inching closer and closer.

Shin: sigh...

Shin would sigh as he placed his hand onto the ground and suddenly shadows would pop out from the surrounding areas and collide with the fireball like a wall as it deflect the flames around them saving shin from any harm as he then vanished into the shadows and appeared behind her from her shadow and held a kunai to her back of the neck.

Shin: it's not that your weak just easier angered...which puts you into danger.

Shura grunted as suddenly her body busted into flames sending shin to jump back a few feet. as her body was burning the crowed awed in surprised as Shura started to walk towards shin laughing in an evil manner.-

Shura: you think you can beat me that easily, beat me, Shura of the flames. I am Shura Silverblade and I will kill you.

As shura mentioned her last name Sasuke's eyes widen in complete shock as he looked down at her and couldn't see any resemblance to Kai or his father. Sasuke's hand would struggle uneasy as he looked away remembering his past and then suddenly he felt a cold stair towards as he looked down and saw the last hooded figure staring right up at him.-

Shura smiled as she gripped her hands together and raised them up to the sky and forced them forwards as a wave of flames escaped her body and flew towards shin surrounding him in an entomb of fire as they slowly closed in, but shin raised his shadow guard leaving him protected but unable to escape leaving the fight at a stall mate. with both using their jutsu leaving them both in caption the announcer left this as a draw and will move both fighters further into the contest-

Shura: don't ever misjudge a girl again you BAKA

She would sigh heavily and walked off into the shadows of the arena she would make her way past the last hooded figure as he remained eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but take his little girl out of this but knew it would crush her pride her pride she got from her father. Struck with this concern he couldn't noticed his daughter Aya standing behind him looking worried for her father's sake .

** =xxx=**

**Hey everyone that is it for the first chapter I will work on the next one when I can. :3 please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks again33**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter and I hope it's as good as the first one. :3 I tend to add more details in this one.**

**And im actually really enjoying this story im excited about this and I want to continue with it and wright more as much as I can and at some point make a loveable couple or someone who will fall for Aya or Aya falls for haha well I tend to make it similar to Sakura when she had Rock Lee and Naruto have a crush on her. But I will wait to let you know which bad boy she will be with hehe :3 and im sorry I took so long on this next chapter. I had to go and double check my mistakes and added more details. Again sorry for rushing the prolog I know I did it fast. The prolog was last min. when I did the first chapter. But here is a heads up there will be some flash backs, in the next coming chapter's that will be giving more details into the story and the past of Sasuke,Sakura and Aya and a few other charters. :3 **

**And I would also like to give thanks to my reads. Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites and for all the reviews. Really thank you so much and I would also would like to think Katekarin my brother for liking this story. And thanks to floatingfeathers and REDemption Love and Lies.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS (that need my answers)-**

**Floatingfeathers- Thank you for the advice and for all the help. I appreciate it very much. :D really thank you. **

**REDemption Love and Lies.- I have redone the chapter 3 back to how I started it in the prolog and I'm happy that you like the looks of my OC Aya Uchiha on my DeviantArt. And I hope you like the new chapter. :3 and thank you for the advice as well.**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Nothing in life is going to easy as it Seems **

** .**

**But it doesn't stop those who are willing to take that chance or risk **

** To get what they want at any cost **

** .**

**So beware what lurks in the shadows of your dreams **

**.**

Naruto Next Generation

Chapter 2

"well looks like I'm moving on...hope I don't have to fight another girl…damn my old man for jinxing me" Shin would sigh shaking his head, as he would shove his hands into his pant pockets. He would make his way back to his team and sensei.

The match between Shin and Shura ended in a standstill letting both participants pass. as the day grew darker. The announcer would declare that the remaining matches be held the next morning. And let the teams rest for the night. Naruto would groan impatiently to not seeing his sons match but agreed that it was being late. Naruto would speak out load as he always would.

"HEY! Everybody! Get some rest and some food CUZ tomorrow will we will finish the matches! I hope to see some AWSOME matches!" Naruto shouted excitedly with his toothy grin.

Aya would stand next to her father Sasuke she was puzzled to his unsteady look and his body language could give off the uneasy feeling, to the same man before her match. She would place her hand on his arm to get his attention. Sasuke would grit his teeth with a cold glare back at the hooded man. Many uneasy thoughts went through his mind his past and his daughter. He would look back seeing his daughter calling to him as he would relax a bit seeing her near him he couldn't help but smile some, to his only daughter that he loved dearly.

"Dad what's wrong? You seem a little on edge is everything ok?...And don't lie to meh I know when you are" Aya would look up tapping the front of her ninja shoes.

"Aya…don't worry…" Sasuke sighed as he tussled her pink and silver hair, as his little girl would pout a bit crossing her arms at him. Aya would sigh in defeat as she knew she could see something was really troubling him. "I got dad…I won't push it…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Aya smiled a soft worried one as she would move walking a few inches in front of her father she could see that the hooded group was directly, across from where she was standing on the balcony. She imaged they were talking and plotting or planning something that was important to them and maybe something dangerous to her own village. Aya shock her head trying to stop her imagination from running wilder than it should. Her attention would get pulled away as she would see her teammates walk passed her with their parents heading home to rest and eat dinner or Raman that she could see Jiraya and his father Naruto eating. Aya would wave good bye as she would soon walk with her father leaving the chunni exam building. Sasuke's mind was else were as he would move at a faster rate to leave and settle his worried thoughts alone, being ahead of his daughter Aya. As he approached one of the hooded figures he noticed earlier in the matches. He would whisper threating cold tone to the leader of the hooded group with red eyes that resembled the sharingun could only hear.

"I don't know what your planning but I will find out...and leave Aya out of this or else…" Sasuke muttered coldly glaring at the male.

With that he left with his hands shoved in his pockets annoyed leaving his daughter behind. As Aya would head out running to catch up with her father, she would look around the area to see what way he went not paying attention to what was in front of her, she would slam hard agents a tall male hooded figure knocking them both down to the dirt ground.

"ow...umm sorry about that...you ok.." She would rub her sore head, as she opened her eyes looking into the male's her blood ran cold as saw he piercing blue eyes.

Her body would get up quickly on its own free will, not noticing that she dropped her skeleton house key that she wore as a necklace, as the unfriendly atmosphere would surround her and him. She would walk quickly to avoid him and his I icy sapphires stare. Not realizing losing her house key. and she would run the rest the way home, leaving the young hooded stranger behind.

"..." The hooded male was silent watching her leave.

**~oo~oo~oo~oo~oo~**

The moment that the young Uchiha girl bumped into the hooded figure he would take a step back and as he did his black hood would fall back revealing his stoic face to the girl. His raven cut hair would loom down over his right eye as the black hair lined with blue faded ends covered his right eye. His left shine looked down at the girl with his cold sapphire blue that they were as his fist gripped with anger but for only moments as he unclenched and sighed. He would tilt his head the other way as the girl got up and ran pasted him.

"so that's Sasuke's daughter huh...how interesting she is that developed...hah…this will be fun...oh Sasuke if u only knew what is coming."

The male would brush his hair back a bit revealing both his eyes staring down at the ground noticing a black key tied to a necklace laying on the ground. He would kneel down picking up the key as he looked in the direction of the girl that ran off and smiled evilly .He would then slowly walk off into the direction of the girl clenching the key tightly in hand. As the hours went by the day slowly started to shift towards night as the sun slowly set in the horizon as the male came closer and closer to the Uchiha house, little did he knew he was being followed by Shura as she stalked the male closely wondering in her own mind what he was up too.

As the hour's drew closer to nightfall the sky was filled with reds pinks and orange, stating the the next day will be a warm day. Aya would arrive home, she would reach for, Her house key around her neck to unlock the door as usual. But would soon notice it was missing from its usual spot. She would mutter a curse under her breath. With a sigh she would jump up to the balcony to the sliding door to her room. Entering her bedroom she would flick the lights on, and grab one of the many books. She would read about more. Fire jutsu to practice with while reading her book she would walk downstairs to the livly kitchen over hearing her mother yelling at her older brother Diesuke for miss placing one of her medical books.

"Diesuke Uchiha! How many times do I have to tell you to take better care of my medical books! They have important information, honestly sweetie you're an ambu and your medical skills still need work." Sakura retorted.

"geez mom no need to be up tight, ill be more careful." Daisuke rubbed the back of his head sighing

"haha nice one can't you guys just hug and make up? Haha and how are you feeling mom?" Aya laughed a little a bit nervous around her pregnant mother

Sakura would sigh as she would place her arms around her pregnant belly, and would smirk at both her children.

"then I will have to test Diesuke…on his medic knowledge, And as for you Aya dear keep training you need to improve your skills! So get practicing I don't my own daughter slipping!" Sakura punched the table breaking it easily.

Both siblings jumped back and sighed in defeat, nodding yes to their mother. Aya would wave. Her jutsu book to prove her studding, as Diesuke would rub his temples and would wright down everything he remember with his photograph memory.

"Hey…Aya… good luck tomorrow" Diesuke smirked and patted his little sister's head.

"You bet! I'm not going down that easy. I'm gonna be practicing my chadori and a few other stuff" Aya smirked back giving her brother a thumbs up.

With that she left the kitchen and would head outside to practice her chadori flow. She would first start unsmooth, and concentrate on it as it would become more smoothly and attack the training dummy destroying it. When she would finish that she would work on some new fire jutsu's such as star fire explosion and fire fist, as she would work on enhancing her basics she learned from Sasuke after that She would pant out of breath and shack it off and continue training going to more hand to hand moves as she would concentrated some chakra to her fist to enhance her strength punching and kicking the training dummy till she felt satisfied. After about an hour and a half of training she would plop to the ground tried and out of breath. She would glance over seeing her father watching her and would smirk at her and would hold out his hand to help her up, and would place a class filled with vitamins and nutrients to replenish missing ones.

"Drink this you will need the energy take it and go to bed it's getting late" he spoke clammily

Sasuke would kiss his little girls for head and hears off to bed as she drank the drink her father gave her and would head off to her room and lay in bed with her book.

~oo~oo~oo~oo~

As the Uchiha girl practiced her jutsu in her backyard a lurking eyes watched her with deep ice blue that cleared the darkness the figure stood there watching as in his hand clenched the key that fell from the Uchiha's girls neck. A soft smirked crossed his lips as he started to take a set forward towards the girl but suddenly stopped as another figure stood before him intensely.

Shura: kai what are you doing...why are you even here...what is going on tell me.

Kai: its not of your business shura, just return home ok.

":...i see the way you look at the girl Kai, you can't fool me! I know you're interested in her...but you'll see how weak and fragile that girl is...I know for a fact I'm facing her next in the match..."

Kai sighed and smiled as he patted shura's head softly. "well then don't disappoint me then Shura…"

With that kai vanished from sight and appearing on top of the five Hokage faced mountain, As the night flew on. Kai sat on the head of the seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki as he stared up into the night sky with his ice sapphire blue eyes and smiled, the wind gently passed on through brushing his raven like hair across his face.

"Tomorrow its mine turn to fight, doesn't matter who i fight ill finish them off face...I don't have time to mess around her i have my mission to accomplish. Sasuke Uchiha...haha you did well in making such a well-developed daughter...haha this is gonna be so very interesting I might actually enjoy myself." Kai chuckled closing his eye's

As the sun started the rise up into the skies the people all gathered towards the building that the finals of the chunnin exams are being held. As the Hokage speech finished off the contestant gather in there respectful placing and awaiting there turns to fight. Shura stood next to Kai as she stared down towards Aya Uchiha with anger and fire and with fisted clenched shaking in anger.

The announce came onto the center with a paper in hand as he unfolded it and began to read the next two fighters to start off the first found finals. The two names are Tai Lee the son of Rock and Tenten lee. Master in the arts of taijutsu and weapons expert skills he gained from his parents. The second fighter was the long awaited Kai Silverblade the shinobi from the village hidden in the shadows. As Kai stepped onto the field and his face revealed to the people all the girl's in the stadium screamed and flustered over how handsome he is all the girls except Aya Uchiha who stood there concentrated mostly on her turn.

"...look just turn around and get out of my way...you stand no chance trust me...your way out your head on this one...I don't wish to humiliate you ok" Kai would cross his arms watching the energetic male in front of him

"oh yea you best eat those words…I won't lose to you and I'll show you the power beyond belief and then maybe then Aya-chan would notice me surely for my youthful love!" Tai Lee raised his fist into the air excitedly.

" haha oh I see now...well let me help you get noticed then...by ending you before you can even move."

As Kai ended his sentence he held up his right hand in a gun like point and a smile crossed his face. suddenly his left eye close and blood suddenly trickled down his eye as it suddenly opened and revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan activated and suddenly his hand cocked back and the next thing everyone knew tai lee was on the ground burning with black fire on his right shoulder.

Suddenly Sasuke Uchiha appeared before tai lee using his own sharingan to subdue the fire saving tai lee's life. Then he stood up as he looked over at Kai but shocked to see the hand like gun finger justure pointed straight at him with an evil smile over his face.

"well that means I win if someone interferes like that...well Sasuke you best watch your back...I have more skills over the black fire then you ever could. My black fire bullet never misses its target so keep that in mind..." Kai would smirk waving his hand as he looked at Sasuke.

The announcer spoke giving Kai Silverblade the win over Tai lee. Kai would smirk and turn away as his left eye closed such and dried blood covered his left side cheek. Kai walked pasted Shura as he sighed and patted her shoulder. Sasuke would looked down as he then turn his attention to Aya and heard the announcer say his daughter name and the name of Shura.

Shura would laugh as the flames started to ignited inside her as her anger grew more and more as she was most enger to prove that she much more stronger than her and that its pointless for Kai to be interested in he, As Shura walked into the center she pointed towards Aya and spoke.

"ill beat you down girlie, I'll show this entire stadium who the top girl here. You are pathic and worthless just like your father and mother…I'll show you what a real ninja dose in a fight. That's right I've got a real fire burning inside me now hahaha."

~oo~oo~oo~oo~oo~

As the fight with Tai lee and Kai Silverblade ended without hesitation and Sasuke saving Tai from Kai's death attack. As many girls still squealing and flushed with excitement over Kai, Sasuke would glare at Kai coldly while picking up Tai lee as he whispered to Kai. "TSK...you will never scare me Kai...I am still more powerfull then you think i am" with that Sasuke disapired taking Tai to the clinic to recover. As the anouncer would clear his throut stating the winner and the next macth-

"Winner...Kai Silverblade...In the next match Shura Silverblade of the hidden shadows and Aya Uchiha Village of the Hidden Leaf..." the announcer cleared his throat raising his left hand to Kai's side

Aya would watch Shura shout at her standing in the center of the arena in a cocky way as Aya would stand up and leap from the stands and land in front of Shura, who was still ranting at her about Kai. Aya would stick her finger in her ear in an annoyed not caring manner and sigh heavily.

"haha so this is Aya Uchiha! this has got to be some joke right? you are WEAK! USELESS! and on top of that your UGLY! that's what you are i cant see why Kai would be interested in someone like YOU! psh...I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I am TRUE FIRE! I will BURN YOU!" Shura Shouted with jealusly

Up in the stands Aya's team watched her as Shin whispered to Jiraya and Neji-sensei "...oh man...this doesn't look good i have a bad feeling about this..."

Aya would stop and stare at Shura coldly tilting her head to the side with her hands in her pocket of her sweatshirt then disappear and appear in front of Shura grabbing the collar of her hood picking her up and punching her in the face sending her across the arena.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about this Kai person you're talking about I don't even know who he is frankly i don't care if you're in love with him or not...all I care about is becoming stronger to protect those who are important to meh!"

Aya would make hand signs fast unlashing her chadori instantly activating her sharingun running towards her. Shura would stand up and wipe some blood from her lips, and raise her hands in the air then make rapid hand signs making her whole body engulfed with flames. With anger and excitement dodging her attack as she would throw a fire fist at Ayas face, smirking happily that she hit Aya sending her back a few feet. As Shura laughed physcioidly walking towards Aya with a kuni in her hand grabbing ahold of Ayas long pink and silver hair pushing her down pinning her with the kuni to her neck.

" Awh poor Aya looks like your stuck why don't you give up im more powerful then you and more beautiful… ha ha"

"I WONT GIVE UP! Not to the likes of you...BAKA!" Aya Uchiha shouted defending her pride

Shura snapp and would grip hard to her hair and pull the kuni away from Aya's neck then would chop some of Aya's hair cutting it abit short and shouted at her.

"HAH now your hair will match your ugly face!" She snickered as she laughed raising her hand to her lips in a cocky manner.

Shura would walk back a bit looking at how disheveled Aya looked and would smile with a satisfaction on her face. Aya would soon stand up slowly looking down as her sakura blossom arm began to glow bright her chakra becoming different, stronger as it engulfed her body with curse markings would make it way threw out her body. She would slowly walk to Shura grabbing both of her arms then push her down with her boot to her back pulling onto Shura's arms putting out the flames pulling harder and harder with each pull tilting her hard head smirking.

"whats the matter Shura all talk and no bite..." as Shura would scream in pain hearing her shoulders pop. Aya would let go as she would pull out two kuni's that had wire tied around the ends and throw them at shura wrapping around her body pining her arms to her sides, as Aya would make fast hand signs "Static loltis blossom jutsu!" sending electricity through Shura's body knocking her out cold.

"Aya Uchiha is the winner!" As the announcer declared her the winner

Aya stood there watching one of Shuras team mates carry her away. Aya would stagger abit as her chakra would disappear and the glow from her tattoo disappeared and the markings reverting back to her curse seal she would her hands shaking abit soon everything went black as she fainted falling to the ground. Neji-sensei would appear and pick out his student and look at her.

"...interesting..." Neji spoke calmly as he held her.


End file.
